When the Night is Over
by regal dreams
Summary: "You were a love addict..who fell in love with a girl who was too good to be true..a symbolic relative of Patria..only to be there with you in your dreams." Marius/Eponine/Enjolras.


**Hey there! **

**A/N: So, this one-shot is for my amazing, supportive readers & everyone else who loves Les Miserables as much as I do! I mean, how could you not? The plot of the characters in this creation of mine are twisted, but I sincerely hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Every aspect of 'Les Miserables,' without a doubt, belongs to Victor Hugo. **

**Reviews make me very content! **

**When the Night is Over **

You always walked a very keen pathway in life, a path to a seemingly bright future. You hated it when people would take advantage of their paths and put themselves first before anyone else. Those were almost always the worst paths. At least that's what you thought.

But then you met a bourgeois girl who lived on the outskirts of Paris; Eponine Thenardier. You first met her on a walk to the local bookstore, and there she was, sitting prettily on a nearby bench while butterflies flew by her. Lost in thought, she finally noticed you staring at her and immediately smiled. She was undeniably beautiful. You stammer out a apology, but she just giggles and introduces herself with a wink. Your heart quickens at the gesture.

From that day forward, your gaze always seems to be on her. You want to protect her, and you'll do almost anything she asks. You see her as a princess, the most inspiring person in the world. Above all, you find yourself smiling that cheesy grin of yours whenever she talks to you. You stare into those big brown eyes and wonder if you'll ever get the courage to tell her how you feel. _  
_

You find yourself waiting around the bookstore, hoping that she will pass by again and hopefully look your way. Only because she was that important to you. Courfeyrac tells you to get a life. Grantaire offers you a glass of wine, while Enjolras simply ignores you.

* * *

Those lush locks of hair always seemed to fall into her face whenever you made her laugh. You wanted nothing more than to hear it all day, to hold her close and take in her floral scent. You couldn't help but also notice how kind she was to the poor living in the streets. Whenever she opened up to you about her views; such as women's rights and the idea of a republic, you smiled that same grin again, because you knew she trusted you.

Occasionally after your meetings at l'ABC cafe, she would wait for you by a cobblestone wall, and let you kiss her hand. She would lightly grace your cheek with her fingers and tell you how adorable your freckles were. She giggled when you turned a bright shade of pink.

You thought, no one was as exquisite and that she was everything you wanted in a woman. When you were around her, you felt as if you soared through a world that was new and free.

For some odd reason, you liked that she teased you. She would tell you that she felt remorse for the girls who followed you around, like that Cosette. You would smirk and mention that it caught you off guard, and she'd grin in response.

You'd pretend to be aloof whenever she said she wanted to see you again, even though you could feel the excitement building up inside.

You loved that she ignored your friends when they tried to reach out to her, or whistle in her direction. It made you satisfied that she only waited outside for you and only you.

* * *

Your mind was off in a faraway land, as you would think of her constantly. Just you and Eponine, together forever. When she was away, the streets of Paris seemed so lonely without her. One day, she gets tired of waiting for you and decides to attend your meetings. You let her, knowing that every possible minute with her is worth your time.

You walk into the meeting room where your friends are with their 'mistresses.' Except for Enjolras, of course. He begins his patriotic speech about the theme of liberty, and suddenly stops mid-sentence. You stare at the expression on his face, as if he actually met Patria herself.

Instead, he is looking at _her._ And she is looking back at him with the same starstruck expression. One completely different than the way she looks at you.

Who is that man? Was the same question she would ask you throughout that one particular meeting. You would snort, and tell her that Enjolras was incapable of loving another. Or at least you thought.

You became her messenger. Letters filled with romantic words and a requited love broke your heart every time you read them.

_You love her. You love her. You love her.._

* * *

She started to change, instead of showering you with attention, it suddenly became Enjolras. Even the Les Amis were surprised. Some vowed to never doubt the Marble Man's motives again, but your restless anger and sadness grew each minute you saw them together.

You no longer felt special, just used. But that was alright, she was your everything. Something deep down inside you, always hoped that the brown-eyed beauty who he'd come to love, would change her mind. She would talk about him, as if he was an angel. So fierce, intimidating, intense.. everything that you were not. Everything that she loved in a man; was in Enjolras.

You would watch her prance in a lady-like manner towards the cafe, and admit to yourself, that every word spoken was like a dagger in you.

You spent less and less time together. You reflected back to times when it would just be you and her; meeting at the garden and laughing with each other about crazy family members and enjoying each other's company. In your world, it was heaven on earth.

* * *

You decide to approach Eponine one day to tell her how you feel. All the while hoping that your chance wasn't gone forever. You see her and Enjolras together in the corner of the Cafe. Her fingers were tangled in his tight, curly blond locks and she was pressed up against his chest. An expression of love was plastered on both their faces and you want nothing more than to pull your best friend off the girl you love.

Instead, you turn around and leave without a word or noise. Adrenaline runs through your veins as you walk swiftly back to your flat. Hot, salty tears fall down your cheek as you clutch your heart with your right hand, feeling as though it may shatter.

You try to remind yourself that she was just some stubborn, selfish, and petty bourgeois girl like the rest of them. But damn, you were so wrong, she was so much more then that. She was Eponine, the girl that had your heart on her sleeve.

Or so you thought.

You were a love addict with a broken heart who fell in love with a girl that was too good to be true. The one you'll always love.

You, Marius Pontmercy, came to realize that Mademoiselle Thenardier was not just any other ordinary girl, but a symbolic, glorified aspect of Patria. She gave you everything, except a heart full of love.

And when the night is over, she is gone from reality, only beside you in your dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! I certainly hope it was a good read, please leave me reviews! **

**Till then, **

**Allison**


End file.
